mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SpecialAgentKat/Archive 1
Hey, 'sup? Sim Request }} Reply Hi! Agents Icon }} Yes, I'm new here. I'm *Kinz*'s cousin. Maybe once I'm a bit more used to the wiki I'll ask you for an icon. --Virus96 My cousin showed it to me. We both think it's really good. I'll ask for one at some point. --Virus96 The Show of Game Your Game Show. (Actually, I'm almost in high school so I have to learn to hate cheerleaders if they make fun of me or whatever.)}} Le gasp! Hkjsjeuwq38 }} Thanks. }} The Show. Of Game. A Game that is on TV Hey-llo !!}} ICON yes}} Blaine jijii }} Showtunes ELF ON DA RUN!!! I've always assumed that "Elf on the Run" was a parody of maybe a song called "Man on the Run"...}} Hello. Do you make those agent boxes-type things? Name But I can tell you that none of the ones you listed are right.}} I just don't wanna reveal it... And no, it's not similar to any Sim's name at all...}} But I am glad you understand. }} Icon Hey can I have an icon???? Heres the appearence of my sim: you can edit Travis's icon to look like mine. Replace his black eves with brown eyes looking to the right. Change his hair color to brown. If there are any clothes showing in the icon, make them orange and in the background is nothing but the color black.Corey785 19:53, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ok, THANK YOU!!!!!!Corey785 22:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) In the file name, You said I'm cute! THANK YOU FOR THE ICON!!!!!!! Oh and for saying I was Cute!Corey785 22:48, June 11, 2010 (UTC) iChris iHikari }} iRD101 Moo . I've added your iChaz thingy to the Goodies page. As for teh constant use of , I dunno... }} Avenue Q Hola, amigo! Me says, you should make me a character icon for me! My hair is Chaz's, Chaz's Stunt glasses, skin of Yuki! I am a Chaz fan! Mayor Zain 17:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)River Dams are beautiful! Are you? Oops! Renee's Mouth! Mayor Zain 18:54, June 23, 2010 (UTC)River Dams are beautiful! Are you? IRONIC ICONIC I'm on it! . I am full of shame for judging you . Please don't destroy me like it says on your word bubble ! I just asumed that you didn't care since you went to Kaky k 64's talk page after my message. I shouldn't of assumed that . Okay, I can wate untill monday and thanks for the telling me other users who make them.}} Mira Cull We'll probably find out once more info comes out, no need to rush.}} Uploaded Image Hi Kat! ?!?!?!?}} Cute MySims Boys and Kitties :P Re: Ironic Iconic Done YAY!!! YAY FRIENDSHIP! And also, I would like to be in that gameshow thing, thank you. BTW, in the game show thing, Don't adress me as "Kaky K", I would like to be cauld Sage. And in the game show thing, Just to tell you, Sage is a rude to almost everyone and sometimes his friends, will do anything to win, he thinks that he is the most aewsome person in the planit, but he is only nice to his dog horten(Who BTW, everyone can understand him(the dog) and he's nice and gives advice to anybody who needs it)}} Moo over there! }} PRETTY ICON! TREASURE DE STAR FOREVER!}} Zeus as a contesent Game Show Thingy DONE!!! Hola/hai/hi/hello/bonjour/ciao/aloha Just Fast THE ANSWER TO THE QUESTIONS Cool! Maby }}. And also, maby you can use this banner?: file:Banner.png It has the colour background you want and the people's outline apeal to there persenalitys!}} Yep URGENT! Would it be okay if I made it into meh word bubble picture?}} Moodz DOCUMENTAR Y YAY!!!! HALLLLLLO SimCity Creator Do you know of any other characters who be in that game?}} Archive.......Meow